Just a Little Too Late
by MockingjayWriter12
Summary: What if Katniss was just a little too late? Will Prim make it out safe and sound, or will she perish in the 74th Hunger Games arena? Rated T for The Hunger Games
1. Chapter 1

My hands shake as Effie pulls out the tiny slip of paper. I break into a small sweat. What am I worried about? My name is only in there once. My name is only in there once... Effie unfolds the paper. "Primrose Everdeen!" she announces. But it can't be. I heard wrong. That's MY name. It was only in there once. Everyone around me shifts and makes a path from me to the stage. But no, it can't be me, it isn't me! I look around but everyone is silent. I look over to Katniss, who stands silently, staring at the ground. "Come on, dear, it's okay!" Effie tells me. But it's not okay. This isn't happening! Still, I walk to the stage, hoping to wake up from this nightmare. But I don't wake up. This is real. I hear the boys name being called. Peeta Mellark, the baker's boy. And then I hear a scream. "I volunteer!" the raspy voice calls. I soon realize its Katniss' voice. But she can't volunteer for Peeta- "I volunteer! I volunteer for Prim!" she says. Oh. I might have a chance. Katniss is strong. She can win, I know she will. "I'm sorry, dear," Effie says. What? "It's too late now."

I stand in my cold, stale room in the Justice Building. I am aloud visitors for one hour before I am shipped to the Capitol for a week before the arena. I wait for someone to arrive. After an eternity of about 5 minutes, the door opens. Katniss, her hair braided nicely, walks in with dried tears on her face. She never cries. Not even when mom went into total depression did Katniss cry. "I'm so sorry, Prim, I was too late... I was too late..." she says slowly and quietly. "Katniss-" I shake my head. "I tried, but it was too late. I couldn't save you. And I'm sorry." She turns to leave, because she can't handle it. I can't handle it. Her goodbye hangs in the air as the door clicks shut. I sink onto the couch and place my head in my hands. The next to come in are the Hawthornes. Gale, Rory, Vick, Posy and Hazel. All five are here. Rory gives me a hug, while Posy hugs my legs. Hazel smiles sadly at me. Vick stands around awkwardly the while time. And Gale... He looks like he's about to cry, too. "Hazel? Can I have a minute alone with Gale please?" I ask. I need to settle something. She nods and leads the kids out. Rory gives me one last squeeze before following. "Gale," I try to say in a firm voice. "You need to take care of her. Please." He looks off into the distance, and I'm not sure i he knows how important this is. "She needs to be fed. She won't be able to do it herself. Promise me, Gale." I hesitate before adding the last part in. "It's my dying wish."


	2. Chapter 2

Peeta and I walk onto the train. We don't say a word. Effie tries to spark up a conversation, but it doesn't work. I remember Peeta being good with words- this is the first time we've both been at a loss. Katniss' face flashes in my mind. The hurt. The sorrow. The grief. I hope she'll be okay when I'm gone. I hope she'll be with Gale. Start a family with him. And most importantly, I hope she will be safe. I hope she doesn't shut herself out like Mom did...

"Do you know where Haymitch is?" I hear Effie Trinket ask. I shake my head, since I have no clue where old drunken Victor is. "He may be in the bar car," Peeta offers. I nod. Its the most likely guess, after all. "Well, dinner is almost ready. I'm going to go find him." And with that, she leaves, leaving Peeta and I alone in an awkward silence. Without Effie here, I feel uncomfortable. I decide to try a conversation.

"Is it you that decorates the display cakes down at the bakery?" I ask. Its the only thing I can think of. He looks at me strangely for a moment, but then smiles. "Yeah," he says. "You like them?"

"Sure do!" I tell him. "I always get Katniss to come with me to look at them. We can never afford them, though..."

"Katniss, huh?" he says. He nods. "My father buys her game. And goat cheese."

"Really? I make that, from my goat, Lady."

"You do? You'll have to teach me how sometime, its really good."

"And you will need to show me how to frost like that!"

* * *

Short chapter, I know, but I've had a lot going on. Next chapter will be the arena. I may have flashback chapters of in between, though. Until then, enjoy this small chapter. ~MockingjayWriter12


End file.
